Not what she Seems
by WeasleyLover01
Summary: The daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn (Eugene) goes to Auradon, she's supposed to be one of the 'good guys' and be a perfect little princess. That's not what she wants, besides, her father was a thief. She's just found out that four others are coming from the place she'd been told about since she was a child, and she couldn't wait. CarlosxOFC
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day the other kids were coming from the Isle of the lost. I couldn't wait, I was going with Ben to greet them, and to show them around the place. I wouldn't normally do something like this but I just really wanted to meet them, everyone else was kinda freaked out about them being here but I didn't mind, this would be good. Its like they are their parents, they shouldn't be judged by what their parents have done.

I don't judge them for their parents because I don't want to be judged by what my parents have done, people say that my parents were great, that their story is so romantic but that's the thing, I don't want them to think I'm just like my mother, or my father. But that's all people really see here in Auradon, except Ben.

I hurried and got changed into my dark scarlet dress, it reached down to just above my knees, with a small slit up my leg. It had a sweetheart neckline, it was a simple a-line dress. It had a thin black belt at the waist with a small bow, I went over to my desk and I sat down, brushing my long blonde hair, not as long as my mother once had, and I tied it up in a french braid, I pulled on my small black choker necklace, with a small silver heart hanging from the black chain, I added on some blush, eye liner and mascara before I deemed myself ready.

I met outside with Ben and the others, Fairy Godmother wanted to have Doug and the band play for the other kids when they got here, I thought it was a bit over the top but what could I say, we liked our music here at Auradon. As I saw the sleek black limo pull up, I was almost jumping for joy, Ben looked a little nervous and I knew that was only because he really wanted this whole thing to work, offering him a small smile, I turned my focus back to the car. This was the day things were going to change, hopefully for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood beside Audrey and Ben, waiting for them to arrive. I couldn't wait and as I saw the limo pulling up, I felt the need to grin like an idiot and jump for joy, yeah I settled with just smiling. The band was playing as the limo drove up and the driver got out to open the back door, I jumped in shock as two boy's fell out.

The band stopped as they began yelling.

" You already got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?! "

" Cause you want it! "

" No! "

I glanced over at the Fairy Godmother as she walked up, smiling. Trying not to laugh, I saw the two girls step out of the limo and the one with the blue spun around looking amazed.

" Guys, we have an audience. "

" Just, cleaning up. " I studied the boy who had said that, smirking the hole time. He had on a sleeveless like vest, great colors. You could tell he'd make a great athlete with those arms. He had tan skin, natural. And by the bundle of stuff he had in his arms, He had to be the son of Jafar. " Get up. " He muttered, as he helped the other boy up, I smiled at that boy, he looked so sweet. He had white hair but black roots it seemed, he wore a fashionable outfit with red white and black colors, leather. They all wore leather. He had a patch of fur on his shoulder and a clip on fur 'tail.' I almost giggled when I saw all the chocolate on his face. By how he looked he seemed to be the son of Cruella Da Vil. I looked at the girls of the group, I looked at the girl with short dark purple hair, her color range seemed to be purple pink and green in her outfit. I noticed she had a very sweet face but she didn't seem like the kind of person you would want to mess with. Must be Maleficent daughter. I kinda got that from the design on her back, the heart that looked like a dragon. I looked at the other girl, she seemed like the type of person who put a lot into their looks, but I knew there was someone behind that 'mask' and I would love to get to know her, she seemed so sweet. None of them looked threatening to me in the least.

" Leave it like you found it. " F.G.M sang smiling, then got serious. " And by that I mean just leave it. "

Jafar's son simply tossed the things in his arms into the back of the limo, taking the fabric from Cruella's son, I smiled at him and he blushed red.

" Well hello foxy, the names, Jay. "

I glanced over almost bursting out laughing to see Jafar's son flirting with Audrey. Fairy Godmother decided to step in then.

" Welcome to Auradon Prep, I am Fairy Godmother. Head Mistress. " She said doing a curtsy.

" _The_ Fairy Godmother? As in bippidy, boppidy, boo? " Maleficent's daughter asked.

" Bippidy Boppidy you know it. " she replied, smiling.

" Yeah, I always wondered, what it felt like for Cinderella, when you just appeared, out of nowhere. " she chuckled. " With that sparkly wand, and warm smile, and that...sparkly wand. "

I smirked in amusement, whatever they were trying to find out, they weren't being very subtle.

" That was a long time ago, and as I always say. Don't focus on the past, or you'll miss the future. " She said, god I almost died when she did that hand gestures making Maleficent's daughter's eyes bug out.

" It is so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben. "

" _Prince_ Ben. " I wanted to slap Audrey so bad at that moment, who cared about royal statues in every damn conversation. " Soon to be king! "

Ben chuckled awkwardly and I saw the Evil Queen's daughter step up, she was smiling gently.

" You had me at prince. " She did a little curtsy, " My mom's a queen which, makes me a princess. "

" The evil queen, has no status here. And neither do you. " Audrey said with her fake smile.

" Don't listen to her, your mother is a queen. Its in her name after all. Nice to meet you, Princess. " I said, doing a small curtsy and she smiled back at me in thanks, I ignored Audrey's glare.

" This is Audrey. " Ben said, trying to make things a little less tense.

" _Princess_ Audrey, his girlfriend. " She said, grabbing onto Ben's hand. " Right Beny-Boo? "

I faked gagged making the Isle of the Lost kids chuckle quietly to themselves. I smiled at Da Vil's son. He was cute.

" Ben, Audrey and Iris will be showing you around. And I will see you tomorrow. " F.G.M said smiling, suddenly she raised both Audrey's and Ben's arms, separating them making the others jump, even me. " The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from eight to eleven and we have a little thing about curfew. " She smiled and then she walked off, the entire band following after.

" It is so so, good to fin-" I giggled as Jay, Jafar's son punched him in the shoulder, making him stop mid sentence. He moved on. " to meet you all. " He shook Maleficent daughter's hand, he stopped for a second staring at her, I smirked in amusement. " This is a moments occasion, and one that I hope will go down-" He shook Cruella's son's hand, " in chocolate, as the day our two people began to he-"

" Or the day you showed four people's where the bathrooms are. " Maleficent daughter said, me and Ben chuckled.

" A little over the top. " Just a little Ben.

" Just a little bit. "

" So much for my first impression. " Ben and her both laughed a little, smiling at each other. I noticed Audrey getting her jealous look, great now she's talking again.

" Hey! Your Maleficent's Daughter aren't you? I totally do not blame your mother trying to murder my parents and stuff. " Audrey said, great because that is the best way to greet a person.

" Audrey... " I warned, glaring at her.

" Oh, my mom Is Aurora. Sleeping B-"

" Beauty, yeah i've heard the name. Yeah and I totally _do_ not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone but my mother, to their stupid, crisining. "

I smirked at Audrey, I loved Maleficent daughter already.

" Water under the bridge. "

" Tots. "

They both faked giggled, adding a sigh at the end and I almost burst out laughing there, I couldn't hide my small laugh and couldn't stop grinning. I could see Cruellas son, glancing at me and I smiled at him.

" Well, we've introduced our selves, I would like to know all your names. " I said smiling, they looked over at me.

" I'm Evie. ", she spoke up and I smiled at her, I was glad she quickly gave me her name and I was hopeful we'd be friends. " This is Mal, Jay and-"

" C-Carlos, I'm um, I'm Carlos. " He said blushing and I smiled at him.

" Nice to meet you. "

" Alright, how about a tour. Auradon Prep, originally built over three hundred years ago, by my father when he became king. "

We all followed Ben, Audrey clinging to his arm. I ended up walking beside Carlos and it was nice seeing him looking around in wonder. We stopped in front of the king's statue and Ben clapped. As the statue began to change, Carlos yelled loudly, leaping into Jay's arms, much to Jay's annoyance.

" Carlos, its okay. My dad wanted his statue to be able to morph, from beast to man. To remind everyone that anything is possible. " Ben explained.

" Does he shed much? " Mal asked and I giggled.

" Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch. " Ben said smiling, I laughed and saw Mal smirking at him, they continued walking and Jay tossed Carlos onto his feet. I stood by Carlos as he clapped.

" It won't work for you, you have to have the kings blood in you. Have some of the beast in you. Doesn't even work for the queen just Ben and his dad. " I said and Carlos glanced at me, we both smiled at each other before hurrying off to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

" So you guys have a lot of magic here at Aruadon? Wands and things like that? " Mal asked suddenly, as we entered the building of the school.

" Yeah, of course. It exists. But is retired, most of us here are ordinary mortals. " Ben said smiling.

" Who happen to be princes and princesses. " Me and Mal said at the same time.

" That's true, our royal blood goes back hundreds of years. " Audrey said, pulling Ben's arm around herself smiling.

Ben chuckled awkwardly and I stared at her in disgust, really. You might as well flipping pee on him to claim your territory.

" Doug! " Ben called, walking over. " Doug come down. Guy's this is Doug, he's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the dorms. " Ben said. Doug nodded, smiling at the others. " And if there is anything you need, feel free to-"

" Ask Doug. " Audrey butted in, I glared at her. Audrey walked away pulling Ben off with her.

" Hey guys, I am Dopey son, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy...Hi Ho... "

" Evie, Evil Queens daughter. " she said, walking toward him. I smiled, you go girl.

As Doug listed off the classes I found myself staring at Carlos, lost in thought. I jumped in surpise as Doug pointed out they were going the wrong way to the dorms.

" Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Happy, grumpy,..."

" Sneezy. " Carlos said, walking off.

I smiled at Doug and hurried after them.

*time skip*

It was almost curfew and I was in my room, my roomate, Jane. Fairy Godmothers daughter. Was already asleep. I was whispering to Pascal all about what had happened today.

" And you should have seen him Pascal, he was so beautiful. He had chocolate all over his face and still managed to look cute. I can't wait until I see him again, you'll have to meet him to understand fully. " I whispered.

She stared at me unimpressed and I didn't care, she just hadn't met him yet, that was why. As soon as she saw him, she'd fall in love, like me...Wait! Did I just think that! Oh crap, no way do I fall in love, and so damn fast! No way!

" Okay, I should sleep. " I said, setting Pascal down on her little bed on my nightstand I sighed and stood, getting changed into my white nightgown, I let my hair fall down my back.

I got into bed, whispering a goodnight to Pascal before I turned off my lamp and slowly fell asleep, dreaming of a certain sweet chocolate loving boy.

The next day I was in my first class, Art. I heard a lot of people talking about how the museum had gotten broken into last night. I asked around and got more details, apparently it had been a simple false alarm, the guard that had fallen asleep was very embarrassed afterwards. I looked down at my sketchpad, we were supposed to draw something that made us happy, I stared down at the blank paper, I thought about drawing Pascal but I felt like that wouldn't work, I thought about drawing me reading, or listening to music. By the end of class, my page was still blank.

I was walking through the halls lost in thought and I ran right into someone, I fell onto the ground and my stuff fell down around me.

" Watch where your going, Fitzherbert! " Someone snapped, I glanced up through my lashes to see it was Chad Charming. Complete and utter ass.

He was like the male version of Audrey, and that defiantly was not good. I glared at him as I started to gather my things, he stood there smirking down at me.

" While your down there, why don't you polish my shoes. " He said, some of the others laughed in amusement, I smirked angrily at Chad.

" Why don't you ask your mom Chad, I'm sure she had lots of experiences back in the day, being on her knees a lot and all. " I said, a loud chores of 'Oooh!' broke out and I stood up holding my things close, smirking at Charming. " Don't bite more then you can chew. " I said, going to walk past him but he grabbed onto my arm, pushing me into the locker. I went to go yell at him but in a sudden flash I gasped, he had been there and then he wasn't. He lay on the ground, groaning in pain and I looked over shocked to see Carlos standing there, his fist clenched and glaring down at Chad. I realized he had punched charming right in the face.

" You little punk! You are both so dead! " Chad said, struggling to his feet. Jay stepped in front of me, nudging me to Carlos and I saw Chad staring at Jay nervously, trying to look more intimidating then him but when Jay flexed his arms a bit, Chad backed off.

" Thanks. " I said quietly.

" I thought you people were supposed to be nice? " Jay asked, looking amused.

" Some of us are, some are just evil little brats hidden behind a title. " I said and they both laughed a little. I liked it when Carlos smile, even more so when I made him do so.

" So, how's your first day of school so far? " I asked them both.

" Dull, boring. What do you people do for fun? " Jay asked and I giggled.

" We find small things to pass the time. " I said, " What about you Carlos? "

" Oh, you know. Like Jay said, dull." He said

" Cool, well I hope no one is treating you bad. I should probably warn you, being friends with me won't hold you very high in the social ladder. " I said and Carlos looked at me in confusion, Jay simply laughed.

" Our parents are evil, we aren't that high either. " he said and I smiled at him.

" Well, we better hurry. Wouldn't want to be late to class, come on Jay. " Carlos muttered, dragging Jay away.

I stared after them in confusion, what was wrong with Carlos, we had all been joking a minute ago and now he seemed to be in a bad mood. I frowned but simply brushed it off and went on with my day of classes.

 _Hey guys! I really hope you are loving the story so far, I hope to be able to update regularly, right now I have to borrow my grandmothers laptop because mine is broken, again. Ugh. Anyways, hope your loving it, I would love for any kind of feedback and if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know (: I hope you keep reading and enjoy this, thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

I stood by my locker and I glanced over shocked to see Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter, walk past. Her hair was entirely different, it looked nice but I didn't know how she had changed it so quickly, I swore I had seen her only moments ago. I could only imagine what her mother was going to say.

I put my books inside my locker, not really focused on Jane any longer, now I was thinking about Carlos, it seemed that no matter what I was thinking about he would always slid into my thoughts and I spent several minutes thinking about him. I jumped in shock, being pulled out of thoughts, I chuckled in amusement, just my cell.

I pulled it out and stared down at the caller I.d. There was no way I was answering to this call. I pressed the red phone button, rejecting the call and shoved my phone into my bag, closing my locker I looked over and grinned.

" Evie! " I called, she spun around and grinned back at me and I hurried over to her. " Hey, how's your day been? " I asked

" Great, I'm going to go meet Prince Charming, you know Chad. Under the bleachers, I can't wait. Sorry but I have to-" She said in a rush.

" Chad Charming? " I asked in shock. " Evie, I know your exited, but...look just be carful with him alright. He's not a great of a guy. " I said and she looked at me in confusion. " I just really don't want to see you get hurt. " I finished and she smiled at me.

" Don't worry so much Iris. Bye. " she sang. I sighed and watched her hurry off, if Chad hurt her at all, I was going to beat the hell out of him. I looked at the list of books I would need to help me study and I went to the library, I had just started scanning shelves when I heard someone crying quietly. I looked around in confusion and I walked down the isle, seeing if I could see anyone. I reached the back of the room and I stared in shock to see it was Carlos.

" Carlos! Are you alright? " I asked in alarm, hurrying over.

" I-Iris! " He yelped in shock, stumbling to his feet and swiping a arm across his face, trying to get rid of his tears.

" Are you okay, what's wrong? " I asked in worry, sitting down and pulling him down with me.

" Nothing, its nothing. " He said, shacking his head.

" If its enough to make you cry, its not nothing. " I said, reaching into my bag I pulled out a to-go packet of tissues. Holding them out to him he chuckled blushing and took one. " Come on, you can talk to me Carlos. " I said quietly, he looked up at me and I smiled assuring.

" I really, really wish I could...but with this I just can't Iris. I'm sorry. "

Before I could say anything else, he was gone. I stood up, staring at his back as he hurried off. I sighed and collected my stuff and went to my dorm, Jane was there looking irritated.

" What's wrong with you Jane? " I asked, she simply walked past me, I rolled my eyes. I set my bag down and I fed Pascal. I heard my phone ring and I pulled it out, glaring at the caller i.d. I knew he would just keep calling.

" What? " I asked irritated.

" Is that any way to say hello to your favorite dad? "

I rolled my eyes, I hadn't talked to my dad in awhile, we had gotten into a fight and I wasn't all too forgiving.

" Your my only father, unless you and mom want to talk about something..." I said smirking.

" Ugh, gross Iris. I have good and bad news, what do you want first? " He asked

" Is the bad news that your the one telling me? " I said.

" This is serious Iris. I said I was sorry, and you know I don't do that much. So please forgive me " he begged and I stood in silence for a few moment, finally I sighed.

" Alright fine! Good news first. " I said.

" I will be able to make it to that parents day. " He said.

" I thought you said this was good news? " I teased.

" Iris! " He said but even I could hear the amusement in his voice.

" Alright, bad news now. " I said

" Your mom can't make it..."

I felt hurt that she couldn't, she had been really busy lately, still getting to know her family. That was one thing I hated, she always seemed to be getting to know her own parents that I barley knew my own mother. She was there for me, but when I really wanted her or needed her, she never was. I learned to depend on my father a long time ago.

" Big surprise there. " I quietly said and dad sighed.

" Iris, you know she want's to-"

" Do I? Dad I don't know if she does, I don't know what she thinks because I don't know her! I just...I was really looking forward to her coming, just forget it. Thanks for telling me, love you. " I said, I hung up before he could answer.

Great, just great.


	5. Chapter 5

I had a lot to think about after the conversation with my dad, I had to think about why Carlos was so upset, why he wouldn't talk to me, why my mother was so distant and I still had to study. I looked over at Jane, she came back awhile ago and went straight to sleep, she seemed to be in a bit of a better mood but she wouldn't talk to me. I sighed and looked back at the dozens of textbooks around me, I suddenly remembered that Jay and Carlos would be trying out for Turny. I hoped that I would be able to have time to go there and see how they did.

I woke up with a shock, looking around in a daze I relied I had fallen asleep on my study books, I yawned stretching my arms out and I stood, glancing over I saw Jane had left already, glancing at the clock I gasped.

" Oh no! " I cried, I had already missed one class, and was twenty minutes in my second glass, racing to get ready I grabbed my bag, running all the way to class I got a warning slip, and detention. I cursed Jane and studying under my breath as I sat down, why hadn't she woken me up. I had failed two tests and only got half on my other one, now I stood in the bleachers watching the coach tell the team what their places were.

" Whoo! Go Carlos! Go Jay! " I yelled grinning as the coach blew the whistle. I watched as the game started and I winced in sympathy pain as Jay barreld everyone down, but I kept cheering. I almost giggled when I saw Carlos throwing his stick thing, I didn't care for sports so I had no idea what the hell they were called, and he ducked down with his shield, I grinned and watched as Jay scored, and like any aggressive teenage boy, he roared his victory in a way.

I hurried down when it ended, hearing Jay laugh at how the coach completely insulted Carlos, I rolled my eyes.

" I'll work with him coach. " Ben said

" Alright..." he muttered back, I grinned walking over to Carlos.

" You did great. " I said

" I sucked, I couldn't even block Jay. " he said, rolling his shoulders.

" So, no body could. Not even Chad and he's been playing this since he could walk I'm sure. " I said and we both laughed quietly to ourselves. I glanced over as Jay shouldered past Chad and I smirked when Chad rolled his shoulder painfully.

" Don't bring yourself down so much Carlos, you really were great. " I said, without giving it a second thought I leaned over and kissed his cheek, making both of us blush red.

" Carlos! " Ben called and I smiled, waving as Carlos stumbled off.

I went over to the bleachers, grabbing my bag I went off to my science class, I passed Evie on the way to the back of the room and smiled, she sat next to Doug and I offered him a smile as well.

I listened to Evie talk to Doug and then she was called up to the front, I seemed to be the only one who saw her take up her tiny mirror, I smirked in amusement as I saw the mirror giving her the answer, as she walked by Chad smiling he smiled back at her, he trailed his finger along her waist as she walked by and she sat down, they continued to stare at each other all, well dopey like.

I hated when people acted like that, all those little princes and princess that act like their dumb, I know a lot of girls and boys in the line for the throne, their all beautiful but they act like all they have in their skull is cobwebs and spiders. Although with Chad its believable. I had never liked Chad Charming, he was a player and used girls all the time. He wasn't a good person that was for sure.

It was too bad that Evie was getting dragged into his clutches. I sighed and went to work, this was going to be a long day, I could tell.

 _Hey guys, writer here. I have just started school today and I will work on updating the stories, all of my stories every week, hopefully. Maybe even every day. Hope you are loving it so far, I know I am a bit off on the placing of the events but I will be working on that, hopefully I will be able to watch again and I will be able to do better. Hope you bare with me, and hope you are loving it. I know I say this a lot. Share your thoughts! Review! Bye! I will be trying to make the chapters longer._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey readers, hopefully you will like this chapter, this was not in the movie but I wanted to add a few moments with my character and Carlos, sqwee! I can't believe I just did that but moving on, Enjoy! By the way thank you all who have favorite this story, followed or reviewed, I really appreciate it and I will try to update more. The next chapter may be in third person, i've been writing in third person and it seems much easier to me so it might just be. (:_

I sat at my desk studying, trying to ignore as my roommate paced around the room, I groaned in frustration and glared at her.

" Do you mind?" I asked, she stopped and pouted at me before she left the room, slamming the door behind her. " Thank you. " I muttered.

I looked back down at my textbook getting focused and I glared at the door in irritation as someone knocked on. " Come in! " I snapped, slamming my book shut as the door I opened my mouth to complain to my guest but I snapped that shut as well when I saw it was Carlos.

" Carlos, whats wrong? " I asked in worry, he looked really upset and like he was a bout to cry. I stood from my bed walking over to him and shutting the door before I grabbed his hand pulling him with me so we could both sit on my bed.

" I-I've really got to tell you something. " He said quietly, staring down at his hands as he wrung them together in his lap.

" Sure, but tell me whats wrong first. " I said, I was starting to get really worried, he looked dreadful.

" Its...well..." He said and then he sighed and looked up. " I ran out of Chocolate. " He said.

I sat in silence, just staring at him. I know he loved Chocolate but I knew him, I knew he was lying but if he wasn't ready to tell me I wasn't going to push him into telling me. I smiled gently and patted his head before smacking him upside the head. It didn't mean I had to be happy about him not telling me.

" I know thats not why your upset, but its alright if you don't tell me. I have some chocolate if you want. " I said and he nodded, he still looked upset but once he grabbed the chocolate he seemed a bit more happy. It kind of hurt that he wasn't willing to tell me things, but I could understand, their were things I wouldn't even tell my parents and I told them mostly everything that made me upset.

" So, since your not going to tell me whats up, what do you want to do? " I asked, Carlos shrugged taking another bite out of the Hershey's bar and I rolled my eyes taking it away and breaking off a piece for me before handing it back to him. He pouted a bit but he was still smiling at me and I sighed letting the chocolate melt on my tongue, I looked back at my text book in annoyance.

" I still have to study, if you wanted to help. " I said and he shrugged but nodded at me, I smiled glad I wouldn't be stuck studying alone, I didn't mind being alone, but Carlos was good company and she enjoyed being around him.

We spent the next hour or so studying and goofing off, only stopping when Jay barged into my room making me yelp in shock.

" Carlos, come on. We have to go, um Study. " Jay said, glancing at me before giving Carlos a look.

" Me and Carlos already studied, you can join us if you want. " I said, offering a smile.

Jay gave Carlos a look and then he smiled at me.

" No thanks babe, got to go do some things, you know guys things. Carlos here has a date and i'm going to help him get ready. " Jay said smirking.

" What! I do-" Jay stopped him with a glare. " O-Oh right, that date. Sorry but i've got to go, get ready, for them um date. Yeah. " Carlos said, I raised a brow at his horrible lying, he really needed to work on that.

" Sure you do, alright i'll play along. Have fun on your 'date' Carlos. " I said, a little ticked off that they didn't trust me enough to tell me what was really going on, but I couldn't really blame them, could I? Maybe I would find a way to.

Soon after Carlos and Jay left I laid down in my bed to think as I stared up at the ceiling, my cell rang and I reached over putting it to my ear.

" Hello? " I asked

" Oh, hello dear. I didn't think you'd answer. " Mothers voice came through the speaker and I grimaced.

" Guess I forgot to check the caller I.D. " I said, not in the mood to deal with her at the moment was making me want to hang the phone up.

" Well, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to make it to-"

" Yeah, dad already told me. Don't worry about it, I already expected you not coming. It doesn't matter. " I said.

" I'm sorry sweetheart, you know I don't mean anything by it, i'm just trying to spend time with your grandparents, you know I haven't had the time you've had with your parents. " She said.

" With dad you mean, you've never been there for me! God I hate you! " I snapped, hanging up before she could say anything else, I turned off the phone in case she tried to call again. Or in case she got father to talk for her, I hated when she made him fix everything for her. God forbid she fix her own problems or do anything on her own.

I hated meant to yell, I am usually very well and hiding my true feelings, especially when it came to her. But I guess today was just different. Maybe it had something to do with Carlos, maybe I was just still angry about him not talking to me, about him not trusting me.

Shacking her head rid of those thoughts she rolled over to go to sleep, maybe tomorrow will be better.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright readers, I am apologizing right now because some of you will not like what I am doing in this chapter, I am skipping ahead to Ben's coronation but will continue the story my way after that, I really am sorry but i've been so busy I haven't been able to watch the movie again so I am losing concentration and I haven't been able to work very much on this, so ben's coronation._

She couldn't help but let out a shocked scream like the others around her as Jane struggled with the wand, Her eyes were wide and she was staring at the fairy's daughter in fear, what in the hell was she doing!?

Iris stood between Audrey and another girl she didn't remember at the moment, wearing her favorite light purple dress, it was quite similar to her mothers the more she thought about it. Iris stared at Mal in betrayal as she took the wand from Jane. Iris gasped in shock and pain as Evie Carlos and Jay ran up as well.

" Carlos...? " Iris whispered stepped forward, she couldn't believe it, this could not be happening. " H-How could you? " she asked quietly.

" Iris. " Carlos said hesitantly, taking a small step towards me before stopping and taking his place back behind Mal and his friends, Iris felt tears building up and she couldn't hold them in, letting them run down her pale cheeks and she ran out the door.

Iris felt like she couldn't far enough away, she just kept running until she was back in her dorm room, collapsing on her bed, soon fireworks were heard but there was no way she could get in a good mood for Ben, she had no idea what had happened but she didn't care, she wasn't going back there.

Once the tears had stopped Iris laid there staring at pascal who laid asleep on her pillow beside her head. It was then she made her desicin, she would go back home. She would be home schooled so she didn't have to deal with this any more. She would stay with father.

She walked over to the closet grabbing one of her suit cases, beginning to pack it with her clothes she ignored the knock that sounded on her door. Knowing they would go away soon if she just didn't pay attention to in only a few moments another knock had sounded and she glared at it as she zipped her first bag, already packed. Pulling another suit case out of the closest she called out, " Go away! " to the door.

" Please, Iris. Let me explain. " Carlos's voice came through the door, making Iris stiffen.

" I don't want to talk to you! " she shouted, glaring at the door. He would never understand the hurt she had felt when she saw what he was doing, she thought they had gotten so close and he had just thrown all that away, had it ever been true? Had he ever cared about me? Of course, I was just some pathetic princess, he could never care about me. Ever, it just wasn't meant to be. Looks like i'll be a princess without her happy ending.

" Iris, i'm coming in. " Carlos said, making her roll her eyes, right like she was stupid enough to not lock her door. A loud thump sounded on the door and Iris almost smiled knowing he had walked into the door when he had tried to open it.

" Ow..." Carlos muttered from the other side of the door, holding his nose and squinting in pain. " Iris! Please, just talk to me. " He said, letting go of his nose and placing his hand on the door, leaning his forehead against it. He wouldn't leave until he could tell her how he felt, until he could just tell her what he had been trying to tell her since she had befriended him when he got here, just tell her how much he cared about her.

Iris looked over hearing him plead with her and she couldn't help it, she hated hearing him sound so miserable, walking over she opened the door, stumbling back in shock when Carlos fell flat on his face at her feet.

" Ow! Maybe leaning against the door isn't the best idea. " Carlos said as he pushed himself up to his feet, rubbing his sore nose. " A-Are you packing? Where are you going? " he asked in confusion.

" Home. " Iris said, walking over and zipping up her last bag. " I'll have to have these delivered, if you have anything to say I would say it now, I'm leaving soon. " she said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

" Iris! You can't leave! " Carlos said, reaching forward to grab her hand, intertwining their fingers together, Iris felt her breath hitch, her cheeks getting hot as she looked at their joined hands. She wanted to stay like that forever, but she knew she couldn't, not after what he had chosen.

" You, can't tell me what to do. Is that all? " She asked, and even though it killed her to do so, she pulled her hand from his grasp.

" I won't let you leave Iris, you just-You can't! " He yelled, staring straight in her eyes, wanting to just grab her and never let her go. To have the courage to kiss her and to never have it end. He wished he could, but he didn't know if she'd let him, much less want him to.

Iris couldn't help wanting to kiss Carlos, seeing him standing there pleading for her not to leave, to stay with him. Wait, he hadn't said that, what was she thinking, he wouldn't want her. What made her think he could be into someone like her. Just a spoiled princess. There was no way he would ever want her, ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Iris stared up at Carlos, her eyes shimmering with tears, trying so hard not to let them out. She didn't want him to see her strong, to let him see she was weak. She wanted to be strong, she just didn't know how in this situation.

" I'm leave Carlos, you can't stop me. " She said miserably and Carlos glared down at his shoes, he had made her upset, this was his fault, he couldn't stop blaming himself, but what else could he have done, he knew it wasn't safe for him and the others if their parents found out about us wanting to be good, Maleficent almost killing us made that very clear, but he had chosen good, wasn't that enough.

" I'm sorry, just please let me make it up to you. Please, just stay. " Carlos begged but Iris was already shacking her head.

" You think I want to leave! This is my home Carlos! I love it here, I love you! " she shouted and then gasped covering her mouth with her hand as she stared at him as shocked as he was.

" W-What? " He asked, he couldn't believe it, he started grinning like a doped up idiot, she actually loved me? Carlos took a step towards her but she stepped back.

" Get out. " she said and Carlos frowned in confusion. " I said get out! " she snapped angrily.

" No! " Carlos almost screamed, Iris looked up at him in shock. " I am so tired of people ordering me around, I am going to stay and so are you, your going to stay whether you like it or not, got it! " He yelled but she couldn't make herself reply. " I love you too Iris! And I won't let you leave! " He yelled.

Iris couldn't help but stare at him in shock, he had said it. He had told her he loved her, but was it true? Could she trust him? Before she could dig herself into her doubt more Carlos had stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, holding her close, she clung to the back of his jacket, buried her face in his chest, he smelt like dude which made her laugh past her tears.

" Your staying, I love you. " Carlos whispered quietly in her ear, she smiled as the tears ran down her cheeks, this time in happiness.

PAGE BREAK

It had been a week since Carlos and Iris had gotten together, Ben and Mal were living happily ever after as King and Queen, Evie and Doug were enjoying school as they studied together, although I don't think all they do is study. Jay of course is still flirting with anything that moves, Iris and Evie were plotting on hooking him up with a nice girl but haven't been able to set it up yet unfortunately.

" Guess who? " someone asked as they placed their hands over Iris's eyes, making her smile.

" Hmmm..? Is that you Ryan? " She teased.

" Who's Ryan! " Carlos yelped, coming to stand in front of her looking alarmed and worried.

Iris let out a laugh, grabbing onto his hands and standing up, placing a kiss on his cheek, he blushed when he realized she had been teasing him.

" That wasn't funny. " He pouted, Iris only smiled at him, beginning to collect her things into her bag. " How was your day? " He asked

" You know, the usual. Dealing with prissy princes and princesses. Dull, boring. " She said smiling, he chuckled and nodded.

" Yeah, same. "

They both laughed before grabbing each other's hands and beginning to walk towards the caste, she had been out here in the garden for about four hours, after classes she came out to think sometimes, now more the ever. She didn't know why but sometimes she got very nervous and had to get away.

Iris jumped a little, shocked out of her thoughts as her phone rang, Carlos smirked at her amused before she stuck her tongue out at him, pulling her phone out and putting it to her ear.

" Hello? " she asked

" Iris, how are you? " Father said and she smiled.

" Good, i'm with Carlos right now, could I call you later dad? " she asked

" Oh, with Carlos, good thats what I wanted to talk to you about. " He said and she frowned in confusion. Why would dad want to talk to her about Carlos. He didn't even know they were dating.

" Um...sure? " she said hesitantly, glancing at Carlos as he looked at her worried.

" Why haven't you told me and your mother that your dating! " Father said. " What did I say, I said no dating until you were fifty! " he cried " My poor baby girl is being taken advantage of! "

" Dad! What are you talking about, where did you hear this? " She asked.

" You know adults and teachers talk...to your mother. " He said and she couldn't help but smile, he didn't like doing important things, he was very lazy when it came to meetings, or paper work.

" So what if i'm dating dad, Carlos is a good person. " She said and the other line went silent. " Dad..? " She asked when he had been quiet for a solid five minutes.

" So, its true? " he asked, his voice strained.

" Yeah, so what? " She asked defensively, sparing another glance at a nervous Carlos.

'Whats going on?' Carlos mouthed to her, shifting from foot to foot. Iris waved him off giving him an assuring smile.

" I'll be coming to your school in a few days, i'll need to meet this boy. " He said, then he hung up.

" What! " Iris shouted in shock, looking up at Carlos in panic. This was going to be bad.

 _Ravenclaw2315: Thank you for reviewing, I have read that story and I loved it, I wish for another update soon but who knows. Thank you for liking my story, hope your enjoying it and I will try to update as much as I can. Again thanks for review, really appreciate it._


	9. Chapter 9

Iris began pacing the room, clutching her cell phone in her hands as Carlos stared at her in worry.

" Iris! What is going on, whats wrong? " He asked, standing up and stepping forward, he had been watching her pace for the past five minutes since she had hung up with her dad and since then she hadn't said a word to him.

" Um...we may have a problem. " Iris said, as she continued to pace not looking at him. ]

" Do you want to tell me what the problem is? Wait! Do I want to know, is it some really horrible thing like i'm dying or something! " Carlos cried, and Iris stopped to stare at him.

" Why would my father tell me your dying! How would he know if your dying!? " She yelled and he shrugged.

" I don't know, isn't he a king. They know things. " He said, whispering the last part as he looked around supicously.

" My dad is coming, here. To Auradon. To meet you. " Iris said, slowly so he would get just how serious she was being, when she finished she watched as he paled, his freckles standing out on his skin, his eyes growing wide and he seemed to have frozen. " Um...Carlos? " She asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

" Great! Just great! You know, this isn't helping us. " She said, but he remained silent. " Ugh! " she cried, and began pacing once again.

 _Hey guys, sorry about how short this is but I'm at school right now and the reason I haven't been able to update is because my laptop at home, is broken. Yeah it freaking sucks, but I will work on updating as much as I can while at school, without failing my classes, who knew how much stuff we'd have to do when we got to highschool! Ugh, I feel tired all the damn time! Anyway, sorry again and I hope you enjoyed this. Byz!_


End file.
